


Meeting On the Porch

by annathecrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Monochrome, Pencil, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: Illustration of a scene from fightingtheblankpage's "until the moon gives you back".





	Meeting On the Porch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [until the moon gives you back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576549) by [fightingtheblankpage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage). 



I was rereading “[until the moon gives you back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576549)” by [fightingtheblankpage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage) and I got inspired to commit some art. I really recommend this fic if you like nature and soft F/F - knowledge of the original canon makes things more interesting, but isn’t necessary.

**Medium:** watercolor, graphite pencil (I did some very vile things trying to pull this picture together, but in my defense it was 2am).


End file.
